Mechanical hearts
by SpunkyPoptart
Summary: A Bonnie/Toy Bonnie one shot. Warning. This contains Yaoi, or BoyxBoy. Don't like? Then don't read.


-For the people, other than myself, who like the Bonnie/Toy Bonnie paring. This is my first FNAF fanfiction, so it's one shot. If y'all like it, I promise you that there will be more FNAF fanfic from me. Just to be clear, it's NOT withered Bonnie. Anyways, review and enjoy.-

Bonnie gradually made his way down the dimly lit hallway. He looked up at the security camera, seeing that it was on him. Bonnie paused and waited for the camera to stop blinking red, which meant he could leave. Eventually the light stopped blinking and Bonnie walked down the hall to the party room. Bonnie peeked his head around the corner and smirked when he saw Toy Bonnie wasn't looking. Bonnie snuck up behind the animatronic and jump-scared him. Toy Bonnie jumped about a foot in the air and turned around.  
"Hey!" Exclaimed the smaller bunny. Bonnie laughed mechanically.  
"Gotcha," Said the taller animatronic. Toy Bonnie crossed his arms and glared at Bonnie.  
"Not funny," he said. Bonnie chuckled. "You're so adorable when you're mad," Said the taller bunny. Toy Bonnie flushed.  
"I'm not trying to be adorable, Bonnie," he said, flustered. "You scared me half to life." Bonnie chuckled and kissed Toy Bonnie's cheek. Toy Bonnie sighed in frustration.  
"I'm gonna get you back, you better watch your back," said the blue bunny. Bonnie rolled his eyes.  
"So how was work?" Bonnie asked. Toy Bonnie shrugged.  
"It was work," said the bunny. "Plus it was stressful, you wouldn't believe how many times a kid threw up and/or wet themselves." "What about you?" Bonnie sighed and chuckled. "Freddy thought he lost his hat when really, it was on his head," Bonnie said. Toy Bonnie laughed. Bonnie grinned and kissed Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie blushed slightly and kissed back. Bonnie kissed slightly harder and put Toy Bonnie up against the wall. Toy Bonnie grinned and kissed harder. Bonnie's memory chip started sparking with energy, as well as Toy Bonnie's. Toy Bonnie wrapped his metal arms around Bonnie's waist and kissed Bonnie passionately. Bonnie kissed back as hard as Toy Bonnie and trilled his robotic fingers down his back. Bonnie kissed down Toy Bonnie's animatronic neck. The smaller, blue bunny blushed. Bonnie kissed Toy Bonnie again. Toy Bonnie moaned softly, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. Bonnie heard a noise and broke apart to see what it was. Bonnie turned around and looked for the sound. He looked up and saw that the security camera had been on himself and Toy Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes went from purple to red. 'How dare that guard intrude on my privacy!' He thought. Toy Bonnie was equally as pissed off. He stepped forward and glared into the camera, causing it to malfunction and shut off. Bonnie looked at Toy Bonnie. "Jesus, what was that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Toy Bonnie blushed slightly and shrugged. Bonnie chuckled and kissed Toy Bonnie's cheek. Toy Bonnie wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and hugged him. Bonnie smiled and hugged the smaller bunny back.

At around 5:30 in the morning, Toy Bonnie took Bonnie to the stage and sat down with him. Bonnie smirked and straddled Toy Bonnie. "Hey, what on earth are you doing?" Asked the smaller animatronic. Bonnie looked into Toy Bonnie's eyes and kissed him. Toy Bonnie kissed back harder, causing Bonnie to moan softly and put his hand on Toy Bonnie's leg. Toy Bonnie blushed and kissed back passionately. Bonnie also kissed back passionately. He ran his robotic fingers down Toy Bonnie's leg and put an arm around his waist. Toy Bonnie smiled and kissed down Bonnie's neck, enjoying every sound he made. Eventually, Toy Bonnie broke apart to check the time. It was 5:55. Toy Bonnie frowned, now he had to wait several hours before he could see his boyfriend again. Toy Bonnie looked up at Bonnie with a frown. Bonnie smiled reassuringly and put his hand on Toy Bonnie's cheek. "I love you," said the taller bunny. Toy Bonnie smiled and sat up. "I love you too, Bonnie," said the smaller bunny. Bonnie helped Toy Bonnie up and smiled. "See you later," said Bonnie, kissing Toy Bonnie's cheek. "You too," Toy Bonnie said, hugging Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and waved goodbye. Toy Bonnie watched his boyfriend leave. When he left, Toy Bonnie picked up his guitar and stepped onto the stage. He couldn't wait to see Bonnie that night. Toy Bonnie smiled as Toy Freddy and Toy Chica walked on-stage, ready to get the day over with.

-So tell me, did I do a good job with this story? Was it good? Do you want me to write more FNAF fanfic? Let me know! Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Anyways, BYE. Stay absolutely perfect-tastic.-


End file.
